Summer
by Myluckywink
Summary: I waited and waited there. My eyes glassy. If she went away, I wanted to go with her. My life had meaning when she was there. My life was happy. But, now that she’s gone, life seems unbearable. Unapproachable. Summer wasn't coming back."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

*Flashback*

"_Wait! Summer, when are you going?" I screamed._

_She stopped running and turned around, her dark brown hair flying across her face, her deep blue eyes piercing through mine._

"_Where are you going?" I said again, calmer now that she stopped._

"_I have to go." Her usual happy voice, know sad and serious._

"_Go where?" I asked, stepping towards her._

_She stepped backwards, making the distance longer._

"_Away from you." She whispered._

"_What? Why?" I said stepping closer and holding out my hands._

"_I—I c—an't be with you…anymore." She whispered again, looking at the green forest floor._

_And then, my little ball of sunshine, vanished. I never saw her again. She was like me, we understood each other, and then one day she left. Took her stuff and ran. She was always smiling, always helping others, helping humans, even when her thirst was so strong. _

_Summer kept it under control. She kept me in control._

_I sadly waited there in the forest for days. Hoping that she would suddenly come around smiling saying, "Hey, I was just joking. Why would I leave you? I can't believe you believed me. Your silly." And then she would smile at me and say, "Hey, let's go back home now. I won't play jokes on you anymore."_

_But it never happened. Days, week, months, Summer never came back._

_I waited and waited there. My eyes glassy. If she went away, I wanted to go with her. My life had meaning when she was there. My life was happy._

_But, now that she's gone, life seems unbearable. Unapproachable._

_Reality hit me, many years ago._

_Summer wasn't coming back._

_*End of Flashback*_

Today was the first day of senior year…again. Different school, different people, different teachers. I got out of bed, took a cold shower, and put on some clothes. Over the vacation I moved again. To a different town. I moved to Forks. No Sun, only rain. I didn't want anything reminding me of Summer. Summer equals sun. Plus, I can't go out in the sun. That's why I needed her. She was my daily sun. But she wasn't coming back.

I stepped into my black BMW and drove to Forks High school. I got a good parking space and decided to wait in my car until the bell rang for school. I already checked in with the office and got my schedule. I know the school.

After a couple of minutes, a lime green jeep drove into the parking space next to mine. I looked through the tinted windows, knowing that whoever was outside couldn't see inside.

The door opened and out stepped a beautiful girl. As she turned her head towards my car, my eyes widen.

She looked exactly like Summer. Dark brown, wavy hair, deep blue eyes, peachy lips. She was wearing black cowboy boots, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt with pink, red, and white angel wing on it. She was carrying a black bag. Her outfit made her eyes pop and her dark brown hair seem lighter. She was….beautiful. She was…Summer.

She locked her car and walked up to the school and into the office. Her cowboy boots going click, click, click. Each step like a slap in the face. She didn't know I was here. She didn't come for me. She didn't know I moved here. But when she sees me, she's going to leave. All these years and I only get a 10 second glance. All those years…

The bell rang and I got out of my car. I walked to my first period class and tried my best to look like I'm actually learning, when really my mind was on Summer.

The day went on and on. Lunch, she wasn't there. The last period of the day was chemistry. Rumor has it, that I got the meanest teacher for chemistry. Whatever.

I opened the door right when the bell rang and walked inside wary. I gave the slip to Mrs. Morrison and took a seat in the back.

"Goof afternoon class. Welcome to Senior Chemistry. I do not tolerate any misbehavior in this class. Thank you for choosing you own seats, but I make seating arangements. This will be your partner and seat for the whole year."

"David and Rose, you may have the seat in the front by the window."

Mrs. Morrison went down the seats. Then she called my name.

"Nathan Cullen and Summer Moon, please sit at the table 3 rows down on the right."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I ignored it and moved to my seat. I'm going to look at her when she takes the seat next to mine. Click, click, click. She sat down gracefully and put her hands on the table. I slowly turned my head and looked at her.

Her body stiffened. She slowly turned her head towards mine. 5 years and I still love her. Summer's blue eyes pierced through mine.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me for a few seconds and then whispered, "Hi."

"I'm glad you came back."

"I didn't come back for you. I had to. I was running out of places to stay." She said seriously.

"Oh." I looked at the ground and at her boots. Old, dusty, leather. Vintage. It looked good on her.

"Yeah." She said and turned back towards the front.

That was our conversation of day 1.

Hey, hi, glad you came back, ha yea didn't come back for you, oh.

Summer was stern. She wasn't smiling. Her ray of sunshine…was gone. Just like she had run away with it. Her blue eyes didn't have that glow to them anymore.

They were dim.

I was lonely.

And it seemed like Summer didn't care.

The bell rang and Summer hopped out of her chair and went straight to the parking lot.

I walked towards my car and I looked at the parking space where her jeep was.

There were skid marks. Like Summer was being chased. Like all she wanted was to get the hell out of here.

What made my ray of sunshine so angry? What made her bitter?

Summer just wasn't summer anymore.

She was more like…winter.

Cold and frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

_**Reviews, anyone?**_

The next day, I drove into the same parking space and waited for her. I hope she comes. I want to see her again. After a few minutes she came. But she parked at the far end of the parking lot. Far away from me.

I got out of my car, when she got out of hers. For some reason I felt like a stalker. Like it was bad to watch her, to look at her, to love her. I opened my truck and got my backpack out. I started walking towards the gates. She stopped and glared at me. I smiled back.

She blinked and started to walk again.

After school, I saw her come out of the library with books in her hand. When she was at her locker, I came up behind her and turned her around. She snarled.

I pushed her against a locker.

She tried to push me away, but I was always the stronger vampire.

I smashed my body up against hers.

She took an intake of breath.

I leaned in.

Summer, closed her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her.

She smelled like honeysuckle.

. Gosh.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

Too far. I want her to want more. I want her to remember what we had.

I pulled away.

She licked her lips and opened her eyes slowly.

"You liked that, huh?"

"You still have feelings for me, Summer."

"No—oo. I do—'nt."

"Yes, you do."

"Kiss you later." I said and walked away.

**Summer's Point of View (SPV)**

Why was he doing this to me?

He wasn't supposed to be here. Him being with me is dangerous for both of us. More dangerous for me. If I start having those….those…feelings again. She'll come after me. I can feel her; she's coming to school to keep an eye on me. I had to tell her that he was back. That Nate was here.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She wasn't supposed to be like this.

A long time ago, Nate and this other vampire named Bella loved each other. They were happy and fine with each other.

But then, I came along.

He fell for me, while Bella was left alone and forgotten. She forced me to leave him. She said that I had to feel what she felt when he started to like me. I didn't want to be locked in that tower. No food. Torture every day.

But I have to endure it. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself.

I will get through this. I will protect Nate. I will protect myself also.

I hope.

**Later…**

**Bella's Point of View (BPOV)**

I smelled him. I smelled Summer on him. He was coming up to his door, smiling. The scent was coming from his lips. That bitch! She disobeyed my rules. He was about to open the door when I started to walk towards him.

"Nate! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" I said as I ran toward him.

He turned around, his eyes got bigger.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, baby. I came to see you, silly!" I laughed.

"Ok?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No, not really." He said.

What? How. Dare. He.

WTF??

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I said I wasn't really going to invite…you in." he said, a little flustered.

"And why is that?" I said, getting frustrated now.

"Because…I don't feel like it?"

"Then feel like it, because I'm going in." I said and opened the door.

It was just like I remembered all white, clean, and neat.

There was a mirror by the door. I turned and gave myself a look. I looked hot!! My brown hair in spirals, my golden eyes on fire, and red lips in color. On the other hand, Nate, next to me. Was pale as he looked into the mirror to. It's ok; leave it to me to bring color to his checks.

This was perfect. This is how it's supposed to be.

Side by side. Nate and I.

If only I got rid of her.

If only I killed Summer.

Sucked the sunlight out of her.

It's my turn to be in the light.

Not her.

Not summer.

Winters coming, and its coming fast.

Bye bye Summer….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry it's so short. I just have no ideas.**

**And I'm kinda not feeling this story. I say that every time I write a story, but I always think it's not good enough and I can come up with something better, so I'm going to make a new one. And discontinue this one. For now.**

**I really am sorry. I don't like to make people mad, and I have a feeling when I do this, it makes you mad. So just keep an open mind with me. And please bear with me.**

**SPOV**

The next day at school, I saw them walking together. They were holding hands and whispering in each other's ears.

I watched them enter the gates. Either Nate really doesn't care about me or…Bella brainwashed him.

I got my black tote bag and headed into my first class.

I was like a robot. Saying hi, being friendly, doing my work, but I couldn't help but feel lost.

My path was already dark, but I could see it. Now it was completely dark. I couldn't see where I was going anymore.

I need him.

I don't think my heart could take another beating. It was already smashed and bashed. Nothing was right anymore.

I wonder if it ever crossed his mind, that I need him, now.

Nothing's going to be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok I've made another fan fiction account and I already started to write a story. Now, I would really really like it if anyone would subscribe to that one as well. I won't be using this account anymore, but my new one: Bemyteddybear45.**_

_**I understand if you don't want to. But if you do, you should probably check out\read my profile. Just a heads up.**_

_**I hope you guys do subscribe to my new account.**_

_**---Ariel.**_


End file.
